Nothing Fair In Love Or War
by ScarredShaddix
Summary: When a Werewolf imprints, the level of adoration is impossible to resist for either side. Nothing is what it seems. Bella's destiny is very much not with Edward and Jacob will finally find the one who was made for him and vice versa. EdwardJacob BellaOC
1. Unfair

A/N: This is a slash fanfic between Jacob and Edward. If you don't like slash then don't read it. XD

Summary: Everything they thought they knew was wrong. With Bella so ready to give her life to this vampire Edward, she will discover that they were not the ones who were meant to be at all. When a werewolf imprints, the level of adoration is too much to resist for either side.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Eclipse, New Moon, and all the characters from everyone of these books. I do however own all the made up characters in this story.

* * *

Jacobs POV 

There weren't many days anymore that I regretted being a werewolf. Truth be told, I liked being a wolf pretty well most of the time. I was so fast and free when I was in the form of an animal. And yet, there were times when I wished I had nothing to do with it. One of these rare days occurred when I met the newest addition to our pack.

Harper was obnoxious. Before his transformation he was always so quite. He was a few years younger than me, so I never got to know him that well, which was just fine with me. Lets just say, that after Harper transformed he wasn't the happiest about his new destiny. He was constantly scowling and complaining about everything. The whole pack has to restrain from injuring the poor guy. And honestly, he was so ridiculous about Bella!

To clarify, Bella had been hanging around La Push a lot at the time he joined the pack. Our agreement made a few months ago proved too hard for both of us. A few weeks after I received the dreaded wedding invitation, she'd started coming down to La Push. It seemed she was there more and more everyday. We never talked about loving each other anymore. She was Edwards and I had to respect that. Damn, it was hard to be the bigger person.

So anyway, she'd been hanging around a lot lately. We weren't gonna be able to see each other much longer anyway, so why waste any valuable time.Naturally, Edward came around once in a while too. It was only fair...well...I didn't think so. He was going to marry her. He was going to have her for the rest of eternity so why couldn't I just have her now? It made her happy to see us getting along though, so I suppose it made me happy too. Since I was second in command, the pack couldn't argue with my decision to let him hang around.

Harper hated that.

He never shut up about how I was 'letting an enemy into the fort' and 'inviting our deaths'. The traitor comments got old too. Bella was a traitor, Bella was this, Bella was that. He wasn't even there when the whole 'traitor' thing went around! What a fruit loop.

Being a werewolf was great. Being a werewolf in the same pack with Harper was awful. Therefore, regret number one. The second regret appeared when I realized just what imprinting did to you.

Thick clouds hung in the sky that Saturday morning as I watched Bella bounding towards me with a smile plastered on her face. Just as expected on such a conveniently (inconveniently) sunless day, Edward was following shortly behind her, a cool expression on his face.

When Bella had first started to reappear in La Push, pain would rock my whole body so fiercely when I saw her, that I would hardly be able to stand it. It had numbed now, to a dull throbbing.

This Saturday morning, and entirely unfamiliar feeling spread throughout my body. It was terrifying and wonderful. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins and my temperature went noticeably higher as my eyes focused on that beautiful ivory skin. I had to force myself to look away and felt a crushing sense of loss that forced my eyes back to the godlike creature walking towards me. His golden eyes locked my gaze and the most incredible feeling crashed into me with the force of a brick wall.

I had just fallen in love with my sworn enemy. I had just irrevocably and unwillingly sealed my destiny. I had just imprinted on Edward Cullen, and it wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.


	2. My Jacob

A/N: Quick update huh? I know. So...I guess this stories a bit OOC since imprinting is supposed to happen when eyes first meet and all that crap but...I think the story'll be okay anyway. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Edwards POV 

I wasn't sure what had happened at first. I wasn't paying much attention to the wolf's thoughts when he imprinted so I was surprised when a strange feeling found me. My body filled with an unfamiliar(maybe even unwelcome) warmth from my head to my toes. By the time I realized what had happened, I was standing only feet away from him. I shot a cold glare at him but he didn't even seem to notice and I looked quickly away. I had to act cool, even, all with it. I couldn't let him know anything, but I could already tell he knew what we were in for.

Bella pulled away from Jacob and cocked her head to the side. "You okay? You're kinda out of it." She said her expression growing puzzled.

Jacob blinked and gulped. He turned his face away from us as I moved my arm around Bella's waist. The feeling her touch usually gave me was absent. I looked down with frustration clouding my face.

"I'm fine." He said quickly, being sure not to look away from the beach where a few others stood waiting for all of us to join them. Quil, Embry, and Sam were there along with Seth and Harper, the newest addition to the pack. I hated Harper. We all hated Harper. (A/N: Poor Harper! XD)

As if on cue, the little brat walked up behind Jacob and glared acidly and Bella and I. "Your little traitors back huh Jacob? And she brought her bloodsucker." He said spitting at the ground beneath my feet. I kept an even face but Jacob growled at him darkly. "Shut up already Harper." He yelled shoving him away(Whether it was Bella he was trying to defend or myself, I couldn't tell.).

Harper's body shook with anger that only such a young werewolf would be so out of control with. I thought he might actually transform for a minute. He attempted to get up in Jacob Blacks face, though he was much shorter. "I wish you would shut up about Bella so much! You know how hard it is to hear the whole pack at once, and you know we don't like hearing about your little friend. You'll never have her so why bother."

Jacob went red in the face from anger. He raised and hand and slapped the younger wolf hard across the face. It could have left a bruise even on a werewolf. Tears shimmered in Harpers eyes while his body shook and he suddenly exploded into his wolf form. Jacob's expression never softened until the dazzling white fur of the wolf had disappeared into the nearby forest.

Sam sighed walking up to a point about ten feet away from us. "Jacob, you didn't have to do that. You know how hard this is for him..." He said quietly.

Jacob glared. "Tough shit! It was hard on us too!"

Sam didn't say another word and turned back to the rest of the wolves seated around a burnt out fire pit on the beach. Bella sighed and looked from my face to Jacobs. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him softly. "Let's just forget about him for now. He'll be cooled down soon enough. Lets have some fun, okay?" She said attempting to make his hard expression soften again. She'd explained to me countless times about 'her Jacob'. It made me now wonder what my Jacob would be like. I smiled in spite of myself.

Jacob nodded slowly and Bella took his hand and ran towards the beach. "You too Edward!" She called laughing. Jacob glanced back at me one last time before they reached the stony beach, and instantly, his hard expression crumbled.


	3. Racing To Edward

**A/N: The updating just gets quicker and quicker!xD With such short chapters, its the least I could do. Besides, the world needs more Edward and Jacob!!!**

* * *

**Sam's POV (Holy crap, Sam is finally getting what he deserves! His own point of view!)**

** A while after Harper ran off and Bella, Jacob, and Edward had reached the rest of us, I had to send Seth and Embry to go after him. He was so young, so stupid. I just prayed that one day he would learn to accept his fate and grow up a little. After all, the rest of us had too. **

** Quil let out a heavy sigh and suggested that we went out for a walk along the beach. Maybe have foot races or something. Bella laughed, "You know that wouldn't be fair for me!" **

** Quil grinned. "Aw, its fine. You could ride on someones back or something. I bet Jacob could outrun your bloodsucker in his wolf form." he said looking at Jacob. **

** Jacob glanced at Edward and quickly looked at his feet. "Not interested." He said with almost mock hate in his voice. He'd been acting strange lately...**

**Jacobs POV**

** Of course I didn't want to change into my wolf form! There were at least three members of the pack, maybe more, in their wolf forms right now and they'd all be able to tell right away what had happened! Besides, all I could think about was Edward. His beautiful body, his breathtaking eyes, his ivory skin. My mind kept playing images of his godlike features over and over in my head. I wished I could take myself out with a two by four. **

** I sighed glancing sideways at Edward. There was no point in him acting like he didn't know. That stupid, beautiful, bloodsucker. He wouldn't leave my mind alone in any way. **

** I sighed standing up and stretching. "We could hike the woods or something. Maybe we'll run into Harper." He said in a sour tone. Bella rolled her eyes. "Yea, a hike sounds fun. Harper...not so much." **

** I caught a glimpse of Edward laughing silently. I smiled quickly at my feet but shook my head to get rid of the emotion. I didn't want him to know I was happy about this. I _wasn't_ happy about this. This whole thing was terrible. I was going to ruin my best friends life and it didn't even matter because I was being so selfish. I wanted Edward and I loved him. I was going to have him no matter who it hurt. I felt awful.**

** Edwards POV**

** I smiled wrapping my arms around Bella and kissing her lightly. While most of the pack made a disgusted sound, I couldn't help but wonder how Jacob was reacting. Boy, it would be fun to mess with him. Guilt spread throughout my body though, as I realized that all feelings for Bella had disappeared. Damn wolf. His stupid imprinting had effected me as well. I knew how it worked, but that didn't stop the pain from washing over me. I must've still loved Bella. I must have! Did I love Jacob more? I couldn't bring myself to believe what I knew was true. **

** Bella smiled up at me that heartbreaking smile of hers. I knew I would crush her. After I had promised to always love her and stay with her, I was going to shatter her to pieces yet again. My face fell.**

** Concern came over her face. "Are you alright Edward?" she asked softly. I nodded and put on a smile. I wondered if she could tell I was just faking it. **

** I took her hand in mind and dropped it slowly. "Then lets go...on that hike." I said slowly grinning. **

** 'You little bastard...' Jacob thought at me. I glared at him sideways, but my expression turned fond. I couldn't control my feelings. He looked away quickly but I could see him smile anyway. **

** We all headed toward the forest and began our little group hike. Jacob walked ahead of the group while me and Bella fell behind. Quil started running and he nudged Jake on the shoulder grinning. Jake rolled his eyes and ran ahead of him stopping in front of him and tripping him over. Quil gripped about being beaten while Jake held out a hand to help him up. He refused the offer. **

** Before long, the wolves little races got longer and faster. I guess they all got the foot race they wanted. At one point Bella asked if I really was going to race Jacob. I chuckled at the thought. **

** Eventually, Quil got Sam to race with him so Bella, Jacob, and I were left alone. I stayed close to my 'soon'(more like never) to be fiance. Jacob walked at a steady pace in front of us (A/N: What would you be looking at if your boyfriend was walking in front of you? Jkjkjk)**

** Bella pulled away from me kissing me on the cheek and ran up to Jacob. It took her a while to catch up. I was chuckling the whole time in the background. She rolled her eyes and smiled up at him. "Come on Jake, whats wrong?"**

** He gave a small smile. "Nothing, nothing!" He replied laughing quietly. Bella frowned, unsatisfied with his response. "You know...maybe you should race Edward! I think it'd be fun." She said laughing. I could tell that Jacob started to panic at that. I grinned behind him which he saw just in time.**

** 'Not a chance.' He thought at me. I laughed loudly behind them.**

** He sighed as he spoke the excuse I'd already heard in his thoughts. "We can't leave you all alone! Come on Bella! You're a walking disaster." He laughed shoving her ever so slightly. She laughed and shoved him back. "Shut up. I can take care of myself." **

** Just then Sam appeared back on the trail. Quil followed shortly behind. Quil grinned. "We're here now Jake. Lets see you take down that bloodsucker!" He shouted. Jake shot me a nervous glance as a wide grin stretched across my face. He attempted a glare which failed miserably. **

** I quickened my pace slightly and caught up to them. "Lets go then." he said grinning. Jake glared at me. "Damnit..." He cursed under his breath and started running. After his little head start, I dashed ahead of him. Halfway through running he ran infront of me as a wolf. That's when I started to actually go. I ran straight ahead of him, still not going full speed. I laughed at him, running behind me. He let out a barking sound at me. I rolled my eyes and kept running.**

** Jacob's POV**

** I should have never went all wolf, but what can I say? It was the only way I even had hopes of beating Edward. It was a risk to transform, but luckily, I didn't hear anyones thoughts when I did. I was alone. Thank God. **

** I followed Edward the whole race, giving up winning from the very start. Finally, we had steered away from the group. I padded into a small section of the forest enveloped from trees. A small patch of grass sat in the middle of the little space. **

** He'd found a way to get us alone. Edward was smart. Edward was perfect.**

** I ran a little ways a way so Edward wouldn't see my transformation back and pulled on the jeans I'd been carrying with me. I re-approached him with a strange expression. He grinned and walked closer to me. His face turned down into a frown. "We're going to hurt her..." he said softly. **

** I nodded. I didn't have to say anything. I knew he was thumbing through my mind. My expression turned broken. I had no need to try to hide things from Edward. He knew everything. He knew what was going to happen. He knew what had already happened. He knew we had to be.**

** He leaned in closer to me stroking my cheek softly. He took my face in his hands and pressed his icy lips against mine for just a fraction of a second before pulling away.**

** "We'll be okay." He said and I had no choice but to believe him. **


End file.
